Coming Back
by ShOrTySaRaH
Summary: Hermione ran away 11 years ago. She ran away from her family and friends and from her boyfriend of 5 years. She is now coming back but only because of her son.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione was sitting at her kitchen table looking at a letter that had just showed up. She was surprised that if the sender of the letter found her address now how long have they had her address.

Even though the letter wasn't addressed to her she opened it. Seeing the exact same letter that she had got oh so many years ago. It was a letter congratulating her son saying that he had been excepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

She didn't know if she could handle her son going off to Hogwarts, not knowing if her friends had got married and had any kids. And besides that she would have to tell her son that he was a wizard and then take him to get his school stuff and them off to the train where she would more then likely see her friends. And she just couldn't do that not now not ever.

When she was done reading the letter she put it back in the envelope and put the envelope in the box that held her wand and a few pictures of her and her friends. The picture on top of the set was of her and George. She took the picture out and looked at it. It was of the first time they were at the Burrow together. That was over 15 years ago.

_God I miss you so much George. _She thought as she put the picture back in the box tears rolling down her face.

Just as she put the box back up in the cupboard she heard the kitchen door open and her little boy Jason walked in.

"Hey mom, I have a question for you. How come an owl just flew into my bedroom window with this letter?" He asked his mother.

"Jas can I see that letter please." She said.

"Sure." Jason answered as he handed her the letter he finally noticed that she had been crying. "How come you were crying?"

"It was nothing Jas. I was just thinking about the past." She answered. "Jas did you open this letter?" she asked looking at the back of the envelope and saw that it was opened.

"Yea I did. Why?"

" No reason. Did you read it?"

"Yes I did and how come you never told me I was a wizard." He said angrily.

At this point Hermione started crying again. He was mad at her for keeping him protected but how could she tell him that.

"Baby I didn't tell you because I ran away from everything magical." She said with tears running down her face.

"Mom you need to stop crying. I just want to know everything." Jas said, "I know you may not want to tell me but you have to I have a right to know about my life."

"I know your right." Hermione said as she got down the box and sat back down at the table. "Sit down." She told her son.

Jason did as told and sat down. He saw that his mom had opened the box and was pulling out old pictures that where moving, a wand and old letters from friends.

"Jason see this picture." She said as she held up a the picture of her and George. "This is your father and me. As you can tell he's the one who gave you your red hair. He is also a wizard."

Jason just sat in silence. He was amazed that his mom was actually telling him this stuff, and he was surprised that she was telling him about his father. "What did he do for a living when you left?" he asked

"Well your father was a co-owner of a Joke Shop called Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." Hermione answered her son.

Jason had a look of shock on his face "My dad owned a joke shop." He was surprised. After a few moments he started looking through the other photos and found one of his mom and a whole group of red heads plus a guy with black hair. "Who are these people?"

Hermione looked at the picture and saw the whole Weasley clan plus Harry looking up at her. "Well all the red heads are The Weasleys. You see that guy all the way in the back, that's your Uncle Charlie."

"You mean uncle Charlie the one who comes over all the time?" Jason asked. All Hermione had to do was nodded her head.

"ok back to looking at the picture." She said as she finished telling him who was in the picture. "This right here id Bill, then you have Percy, then Fred, and George, Next you have Ron and the only girl of the Family Ginny. The guy with the black hair is Harry."

Just as Jason was about to say something the phone rang. "I'll get it." He said as he walked over to the phone "Hello." He said "Mom is it okay if Ryan comes over?" he asked.

Hermione nodded her head yes.

"He'll be here in a few minutes." Jason said to his mom "I'm going to go straighten up my room.

"Jason what I just told you about your family needs to be kept a secret nobody including Ryan can no that you are a wizard. Got it?" She told her son who nodded his head yes.

After Jason went in his room Hermione walked into her room and over to her closet where she kept her owl Kim. She took Kim out of her cage and let her fly around the room while Hermione wrote a letter to Charlie. He was the only one who knew where she was and what she had been up to the eleven years. He was the only one who knew about Jason and she was surprised that he didn't tell anyone.

After a few minutes she had the letter written out and was tying it on to her owl. "Kim take this to Charlie." She said as Kim flew out the window.

Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table in the Burrow. The whole family was gathered for a congratulations dinner for Fred and Alicia's daughter Katrina, who had just got her letter to Hogwarts.

He was looking out the window when he saw a familiar tawny brown owl fly towards the Kitchen window.

"Charlie dear are you all right?" Mrs. Weasley asked her son.

"Yea I'm fine I just have to answer this owl." He said as he read Hermione's letter telling him that she needed to talk to him.

"Mum I have to leave right after dinner." He told his mother "A friend from work needs to see me." He lied.

"Ok. Then" Mrs. Weasley said.

Dinner lasted a few more minutes and after it was over. Charlie left the house and appereated into Hermione's Kitchen. Where Hermione was sitting at the table with a cup of tea in front of her.

"What's wrong 'Mione?" He asked her friend.

"He got his letter to day." Was all she had to say.

Charlie walked over to her and gave her a hug. "So what did he do?"

"Well he asked me why I never told him about being a wizard and. Then I told him about George and that you were his actually uncle and I showed him a few pictures of Me and George and The picture of all of us together." Hermione answered

"So does he want to go to Hogwarts?"

"I'm not sure but if he does I'm going to need help." Hermione answered. "I'm not sure If I would be able to walk down any of the streets in the magical world." She had a few tears falling down her face.

"Don't worry Hermione I will help you with what ever you need." Charlie said.

They were silent for a few minutes and it was a good thing that they were because all of a sudden there was a loud popping sound of someone apperating into Hermione's living room.

"Charlie are you in there." Asked a voice who both Charlie and Hermione recognized.

Charlie looked at Hermione and mouthed _Should I tell him_. Hermione nodded her head yes.

"Yea I'm in here." Charlie answered.

It only took a few minutes before George walked into the room and saw Hermione sitting at the table.

"Hermione" Was the only word he said before he passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

George woke up a few minutes later. He quickly looked around the room and realized that he wasn't in a familiar place. Then it all came back, to him. The following Charlie, because he wanted to know where he had went. The walking into a living room after finding out that Charlie was in there, and the seeing Hermione. It was all too much for George to take in. And he had passed out.

"Oh look your awake." Charlie said looking at his brother from across the room. He was sitting by Hermione, who after seeing George had started crying again. "What where you doing following me?" He asked

"Yes I'm awake." George said back to Charlie in a sarcastic tone. "And I was following you because I wanted to know what you where up to." He answered. "I never thought that this is what you would be up to." He added pointing to Hermione. "How long have you two been together?"

"We aren't together you idiot." Charlie said to him. "We are just friends. All though it is none of your business."

"Your wrong it is my business, she was my girlfriend. And you decided to keep the fact that you knew where she was a secret from me. Why?" He asked Charlie but looking more at Hermione.

Charlie was about to answer when Hermione spoke up. "He kept the secret from you because I told him to?"

"But why did you run away?" George asked "And how come Charlie is the only one who knew where you had gone off to?" He added

"I ran away because I didn't want to have to deal with everything, that I would've had I stayed in the magical world. And Charlie is the only one who knew because he is the one who helped me run away." She answered in a tone she wouldn't of used before with George.

George noticed the tone of her voice and said. "Whoa calm down 'Mione. I didn't mean to upset you. Its just how would you act if you just found the person you loved the most in the world, after not seeing them for eleven years."

That's when it hit him. "Eleven years." He said back to him self. Counting backwards in his head. No it couldn't be, he couldn't have a kid could he. But there was no denying it, everything pointed back to that. Especially since his own niece, just got their Welcoming letter.

Hermione got scared after George figured out that it had been eleven years. She didn't know what to do; she knew if he figured it out she couldn't keep Jason from him, there was no way. But she also knew that she would like nothing more than to nock him out so that she wouldn't have to show him anything.

"Hermione I need you to answer me truthfully, on this question." George said to her, before going on. "Do I have a kid?"

Hermione still didn't know what to do. She looked over to Charlie who just shrugged his shoulders and said. "I can't help here."

So Hermione looked back at George and did the only thing she could, nodded her head. She then added to George, "Would you like to see him?" After asking she turned her head back to Charlie and said, "Can you please go get Jason?"

Charlie nodded his head yes, and went up stairs.

George didn't know what to do; Hermione was going to let him see his son. He had a son. "Thank you Hermione." He said to her noticing that she still didn't look that good. "Are you going to be ok?" He asked her.

"I'll be fine, after all of this is processed in my mind more." She said answering his question. "Oh, and Jason just found out today that he is a wizard, so please don't pull any pranks or use that much magic around him."

"Wait you didn't tell him that he was a wizard?" George asked making sure he heard right. "What where you going to do when he wanted to know why weird stuff always happened to him. And don't worry I won't do anything."

"I wasn't sure what I would do, until it happened. And when it did I just told him he must have been imagining things again." Hermione said answering. "And he believed me because he does have a huge imagination, and he likes to be the center of attention…"

She would've kept going had Charlie and Jason not walked into the room, and Charlie said. "And he has amazing prank ideas that could make him out shine his father."

"That too." Hermione said agreeing with Charlie, and then looking at Jason said, "Hey Jas come here."

Jason listened to his mom and walked over to her. Once he was by her he looked at George and said "Mom, is that my dad?"

Hermione nodded her head yes. Which was all that Jason needed and he ran over and gave George a big hug.

George was a little taken aback, at what Jason had done, but he didn't let it show. Instead he hugged Jason back and asked, "So you got your Hogwarts letter today?"

Jason stopped hugging George and said, "Yep I did." He continued looking at George and asked "Are you a wizard like me?"

George nodded his head and said, "Why, yes I am. I am also one of the best pranksters that Hogwarts has ever seen." He added in a superior tone.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at that. "You know the Marauders would've given you and Fred a run for your money."

"I know, that's why I said I was one of the best pranksters." George said defending himself. "And in all the time we knew them neither Sirius or Remus, tried to pull off any pranks."

"That's because James was always the one in charge of the pranks." Hermione said.

"Um, can you to stop talking please?" Jason asked. "I'm a little confused after all I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh, sorry Jas, I forgot." Hermione said apologizing to her son.

"Sorry." George also said apologizing.

The room was silent for a couple of minutes, while everyone was thinking about all that had gone on.

George was the first one to talk. "Hermione how would you and Jason like to come back to the Burrow with me. I know mum would like it, and so would Harry, Ron and Ginny."

"I don't know George, it would be so weird going back into using magic. I have hardly used it either since I left. But if Jason wants to go I'll go." Hermione answered looking at Jason.

Charlie just looked a little shocked. He had tried to get Hermione to go back for so long, but she had always said no. But then again at that time George didn't know, and now with George knowing, it meant that every one would end up knowing.

Jason didn't know what to say. He knew that he wanted to see his family but he also knew that his mom didn't really want to. After looking at everyone's faces for a few moments he decided that he wanted to go. "I want to go." He said out loud. "What do I need to bring?" He added not sure what he needed.

"All you need is some clothes." Hermione answered. "Hurry up and go pack." She added.

Jason did as told and was back down stairs in about five minutes. He was carrying a big old heavy looking suitcase that looked like it could rival one of the Hogwarts trunks.

George looked at the case and then to Hermione who nodded her head answering his silent question. He then looked back to Jason and said, "Would you like to see something really cool?"

Jason nodded his head yes, and watched as George shrunk the case with a wave of his wand. "Now you don't have to worry about caring that super big thing around, all you have to do is not loose this until we get to my house."

"That was cool." Jason said putting the little case in his pocket. "Will I get to do that at school?" He asked everyone.

They all nodded their heads, and said "But not for a while."

"Ok." Jason said. "Can we go now?"

"Yes we can." George said to him. "Ok, Hermione do you want to side-long with Charlie while I side-long with Jason?" he asked her not knowing if she was any good at apperating anymore.

"Sure that will work for me." Hermione said taking Charlie's hand.

"Hold on." Charlie said and with that they where gone with a pop.

"Wow." Jason said before turning to George. "Is that what we are doing?"

"Yes it is." George said taking his son's hand in his. "Now don't let go of my hand at all, got it?"

Jason nodded his head yes, and then they were off, with another pop.

Hermione and Charlie had been waiting no less then two minutes when they saw George and Jason, appear a couple of feet away. They walked over to them and Hermione looked at Jason, and made sure that he still had everybody part.

"Don't worry Hermione, I didn't hurt him." George said trying to clam her.

"I see that." She said back to him. "Can we get this over with please?" She asked looking at the two red head brothers. They both nodded their heads and started walking towards the door.

They weren't even all the way to the door when it opened and out came a black haired boy. "There you two are, your mums been freaking out." Said the boy in a voice that Hermione recognized, as Harry's.

"Sorry it took us so long, I would've been back earlier but George had to go and ruin things." Charlie said.

"I didn't ruin things I just wanted to know where you had gone off to in such a hurry, and I'm glad I found you. Otherwise I may not of seen Hermione again."

At the mention of Hermione's name Harry looked around and saw her. "Hermione your back!" He then ran and tired to giver her a hug, but Charlie stood in front of her.

"Not so fast Harry." Charlie started to say. "Give Hermione time before you run and hug her, she hasn't seen you for eleven years, and she's not as out going as she once was around you."

"How do you know how she is right now, you just found her right?" Harry asked a little confused.

"No, I didn't just find her I've known where she's been all this time." Charlie answered.

"Wait and you didn't tell us why."

"Because I told him not to." Hermione said answering for Charlie. "But before we get into any more, can we please go inside, I don't want to have to tell this story any more."

"Fine, fine lets go." Harry said holding the door open, for the four people to walk in.

"They're back!" Harry called through the house. "And they brought a couple of guest."

At this the whole Weasley family walked into the kitchen and saw Hermione. They all screamed at her and started running towards her.

This time it was George who stepped in front of her, and said. "Calm down you guys. I didn't even act like this when I saw her."

"No you just passed out." Charlie said with a laugh.

"Well you would've too." George shot back. He then looked at Jason who had been quiet ever since they had gotten to the Burrow. "Hey you ok?" He asked.

"Yea, there is just so many people who my mom knew, and who I don't it's a little weird."

"You'll get use to everyone I promise." George said to him reassuringly.

"And if you don't I'll blame George for finding us." Hermione said shooting George dirty looks.

"About that Hermione dear, where have you been for the last eleven years?" Mrs. Weasley asked her.

"Well let's start at the beginning." Hermione started.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione told them everything.

Starting from the beginning when she found out that she was pregnant with Jason. Telling them that she had left because even though she loved George she wasn't sure if she wanted to tell him. Because she thought that with telling George it meant that she would have to marry him, because of the fact that she was going to be an unwed mother if she hadn't. And it wasn't something she was ready to do at that time.

She told them about asking Charlie for help because he was the only one who knew about the pregnancy. And how when she left she gave up magic, because she didn't want anyone to find her. And in giving up magic she didn't put up any charms to block intruders from coming in to the house. Which at that part she looked at George.

She ended the story with events that had happened that day. Jason had got his letter to Hogwarts, and she didn't know what to do about it so she owled Charlie (The only form of magic she still used). And that George being George followed him and found her. She added that George was the one to put the pieces together about Jason, and was the one who invited them over. Which she couldn't say no to because Jason wanted to come, and because George, would've ended up blabbing and than she would've ended up with people coming in and out of her house for ever.

Everyone in the kitchen, excluding Charlie, Jason and George looked at her with dumbfounded faces. Hermione wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not. And moved behind George ready incase someone started yelling.

Ginny was the first person to say anything, and it was. "Hermione you don't have to hide behind George none of us are going to hurt you. We might be a little mad at you for running away, but your back now and that's all that matters. Plus you brought Jason with you, which means you, won't be leaving again, because I don't think George would like that very much. And I for one don't really want to deal with a depressed George again. It's not fun." She said with a little laugh.

Hermione looked at Ginny for a few more seconds before stepping out from behind George. "I really am sorry for all the pain that I caused all of you." She said to everyone in the room.

"Hermione dear it's ok." Molly said to her. "We're just happy that your back now." She added as she walked up to Hermione and pulled her into a Molly Weasley type hug.

After a few seconds everyone else in the room came up and joined in the hug.

"Thank you everyone for forgiving me and letting me and Jason into your lives again." Hermione said to them as they broke out of the hug

"No problem." They all said at the same time, which caused everyone in the room to laugh.

"So George does this mean that you'll be back to normal and start pulling pranks again?" Ginny asked him trying to lighten up the mood a little bit more.

"I don't know Gin, I have a son now, and plus I haven't done a prank since before Mione left." He answered.

"But you have to." Hermione said to George. "Otherwise Jason's first year at Hogwarts is going to be really boring. After all, the son of one of the Weasley twins can't go to Hogwarts with out knowing how to pull a couple of good pranks."

"Wait you want me to teach Jason how to prank people?" George asked wanting to make sure that's what he heard.

"Well yeah, it's not like you wouldn't of done it anyways, and now I don't have to worry about you doing it behind my back."

"Well in that case. Jason do you want to know why Hogwarts will never forget the Weasley twins?" George asked his son.

Jason just nodded his head.

"Wait George I didn't mean tonight. Jason needs to go to bed and so do I." Hermione said to him.

"Ok, fine. I'll tell you in the morning Jason. Goodnight." George said to him, as he gave him a hug. "Goodnight Mione." He said to her, as he gave her a hug also.

"Good Night George." Hermione said back to him.

"Umm, Molly where can we sleep?" Hermione asked.

"You two can sleep in Percy's old room." Molly answered.

"Ok thank you." She said as she gave Molly another hug.

"No problem dear." Molly said to her.

With that Hermione gave everyone else a hug goodnight, and took Jason up to Percy's room, and quickly fell asleep.


End file.
